Til Death Do Us Part AXMD
by A-X- Death God
Summary: When the demon has a life in the modern human era. Love strikes when he save the Arrancar that has the quantity and quality he was looking for. With rivalry of the j-13 to try to break his love for her. What will he do to keep her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, InuYasha, nor any other characters from different anime shows that are involved in my A.X.M.D's**

**This story has been proof read so their will be some slight changes. As I re read it I noticed a few grammar and sentence errors, being in college now is giving me a hard time on finishing the next chapter doing homework. But it will take me some time to work on the other two fanfics sense my mind is updated. So the next chapters will be coming soon then you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Meet the Demon Today<strong>

On a quiet, calm evening, a sunset rose behind the buildings of the college campus. Sesshomaru walks out of a campus loft door and locks it behind him. His emotionless attitude draws the college women to greet him. Although the women had a certain beauty, he seemed to not have a concern towards it. As he walks towards the parking lot, he looks towards the campus pond and hop into a clean but plain black 2005 Dodge Magnum, although he was not a demon that could be considered of driving a vehicle of any kind. He turns the key and puts the car in reverse. After he backs out of the parking spot, he puts the car in drive leaves the parking lot. Passing by the women's dorm a female Arrancar with long blue/green hair is unpacking her clothing already wearing her casual clothing.

"Aren't you happy tomorrow is your first day Neliel?"

"I'm excited Orihime, I will be meeting a lot of people"

"You will like to meet this guy Ichigo he's a real charmer"

"Ichigo is not charmer he always wants to play mister innocent around a woman even Uryu"

"Tatsuki why do always have something negative to say about him"

"I don't have a choice I may be a friend but he doesn't really have anything positive I can say about him. Did you hear about the guy that bought the loft a couple of weeks ago?"

"Who that long silver haired demon guy"

"That guy is a real charmer, and you should know since you're together with Sasori and the other girls say that the silver haired guy may have a emotionless attitude but he has deep desire for women but that woman he's looking for has to have everything he imagines and it's the reason he's still alone"

Meanwhile driving through Chinatown, Sesshomaru passes by a Sake Bar drove to the district warehouses. He drives into the entrance and stops in front of a warehouse that had a high multiplicity of black cars that had candy apple red clouds running across them. Once Sesshomaru parked his car he Turns the key and pulls it out of the ignition, and exits the car. After he closes the door and presses the button that set on the alarm, he was already in front of door of the warehouse. The district goes silent with nothing to hear but cars driving by. Sesshomaru knocks on the door that stood before him and a man with short hair and wearing a head band.

"Sesshomaru it's good that you made it here"

"Minato so I some news about the J-13"

"Oh Come in Sesshomaru you have to notify Byakuya"

After the reply Sesshomaru walks within the walls that surrounded the door that was standing before him. After Minato closed the door, he grabs Sesshomaru by the shoulder which obtain Sesshomaru's attention

"Sesshomaru when are you ever gonna continue your search for a female to settle down with?"

"Until the day the female I'm searching for has everything I want in a woman has to have 90% of an angel within and that last 10% to have a lustfully sinful side, 2. She has to have the looks that will attract me to where the only thing that come to my mind is I have to have her, has to be one that can trust me when I make a promise even if I manage to break it when I have to, and 4. She has to love me like I would love her"

"Shouldn't that fourth one be at the top of your list?"

"I don't know and it's not my concern I just want someone that can attract me that I can love and she'll love me back, What I'm saying is she has to be able have my heart everyday when I see her"

Once they walk Sesshomaru walks towards the table, they both sit down and Byakuya turns around towards the table while the lieutenants, Minato and Sasori sit in chairs that ran down the sides of the long table. Hours after, the evening was a dark night as the lights lit up the clean graphite streets. So there wasn't any traffic to be seen. Sesshomaru leaves to see other Akatsuki –X- members leaving behind going their separate ways. Sesshomaru stops at an intersection a watches the red light move to green. As he sat and waited the first thought that came to his head was "How am I going to find a woman with everything I'm looking for and that will love me". Once the the though left his mind, the light turn green and he drove back to his loft passing by the girls dorm.

Sesshomaru parks his car in the previous spot he left hours ago, turned on the alarm, and went into his house. Once he went in, he went upstairs to his room, took off his shirt and shoes, and lied down in his bed in deep thought. Once his closed he went to a deep sleep and the first thing that came to his dream was Neliel, but he didn't know who she was although she lived around the corner from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, InuYasha, nor any other characters from different anime shows that are involved in my A.X.M.D's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – <span>The First Meeting<span>**

Sesshomaru wakes up to a knock at his door as he stood up from his bed he went towards the door shirtless and still tired. Once he opened the door, Tatsuki and Orihime looks at him with lustful shock, in a lustful tone Tatsuki mumbles "He's really handsome it's hard to believe he even has an affiliation". Sesshomaru then looks at them in a confused manner wondering "what's the deal with them staring at me like I'm some kind of underwear model". Sesshomaru looks around for precaution without any hesitation.

"So what's the business of you two being in front of my door?"

"Well I'm Orihime Inoue and this is my friend Tatsuki Arisawa"

"Soooo….why should it be my concern"

"We're here because we have a new student in our dorm we want you to be her first"

Before Orihime could finish her response, Sesshomaru slams the door in front of them. At that giving moment Tatsuki jumps out her staring trance that she had towards Sesshomaru. This caused her to look around wondering what happened.

"Orihime what happened"

"What happened to you? You couldn't even keep your eyes off of him. He slammed the door in our face how rude"

Sesshomaru walks towards fireplace and just sits on the futon that was pointed towards it. Later, he throws on a black, red clouded button up a changed his pants into black baggy cargo pants; he slips on his black boots, he walk out to his car drives off campus, and goes to a different Akatsuki -X- to drives the car into a sand parking lot that surrounded by destroyed and flattened cars. Stops to park next to a stack of cars and walks in. Once Sesshomaru walks through the door before him, everyone that was at the last meeting turns towards him and Byakuya looks towards him in an impressed manner.

"Well if it isn't my favorite member"

"So what's going on now Byakuya"

"Well Sesshomaru one of the J-13 members has hacked into our mainframe which has all of the information about the members their lifestyle, their businesses, even their rank, even their married life. I'm planning trying to make rivalry into an easier way to end it I will need you to talk some sense into him rough him up a bit, interrogate him to get some information off of him just enough to him so they won't know or use our wives as our weaknesses. Words have spread that this anonymous member stays at the Hera hotel just on the marina side of town you can't miss it"

"Ours? Did you forget the fact that I'm single"

Sesshomaru leave the door, hops into his car and drive towards hotel the member lived in. once got there he waited in the parking lot for a couple of hours. Once the J-13 member's car pulled in he followed the J-13 member up to his room. As Sesshomaru walked quietly in the room, he watched the member hack into the Akatsuki -X- mainframe. After a minute of watching Sesshomaru mysteriously wraps his arm around the members neck and pushes a Kleenex tissue against the member's nose and mouth until he faded away. After the member awoke from his recent sleep he finds himself hanging upon the balcony by tied to rope while Sesshomaru stood next to it with a sharp object.

"Come on man I don't like height's what are crazy pull me up"

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen. I'm not until you give me the answer I want to hear, what's the name of the new member of the J-13 that everyone is talking about? I want to know everything, where he lives, what his rank is, and what his job of being in the group"

"H-his name is Ichigo Kurosaki, H-he ranks to the 1st lieutenant he's even considered to be the new leader, and his job is to watch over any of the members. Now please pull me up, my blood is rushing up to my brain"

"Thanks for the info and if I hear any thing else about you hacking into our mainframe I will find you and I will kill you"

Then Sesshomaru walks off and leaves the hacker hanging without even speaking of it. Once he came to his car he drives back towards the campus. Once he was a couple of blocks away he stops near an alley way to find five J-13 members surrounding Neliel on the wall resisting them. Sesshomaru puts the car in a full stop and puts the car in park, and runs in the alley way. Once came to a close distance he runs in, legs sweeps two of the members and stand in front of her for a brief second. Once the first two fell to the ground he double clothesline two more and punch the last one to the ground. Neliel looks at him and mumbles "The guy with the silver hair". After she realized who Sesshomaru was he stood back next to her a grabs her hand and runs towards his car once they came to the end of the alley he pushes another J-13 member, let's go of her hand, slides over the hood and hops into the car. After Neliel got into the passenger side he peels away from the alley and slides around a corner.

"Where do you"

Before he could finish what he was about to ask he look towards her and realized that Neliel was the woman that was in his dream the night before.

"So what is your name my rescuer"

"The name is Sesshomaru"

"My name is Neliel, Neliel Tu Oderschvank but friends call me Nel, I live in the dorm for girls on campus, Tatsuki and Orihime talks a lot about you"

Once they were in campus Sesshomaru drives pass the girls dorm. Neliel realizes it and looks at Sesshomaru

"Where are you going?"

"There's only one question I have to ask you"

"Sesshomaru you can't take me out, because I've already been taken"

Once Sesshomaru heard her answer and explanation, his foot quickly hits the brake which caused his car to slide forward until it stopped because it started raining. As he holds the brake he looks outside of the window then looks back at Neliel.

"Oh….um….okay"

Once he took his foot off of the brake, the car started going. At the giving moment the brightness in his eyes he had moments ago started to dim away as it shown he had doubt that he loved her although he did moments ago although he wasn't showing emotion to prove it. After putting the car in park in front of the girl's dorm they sat for a few minutes with nothing but the sound of rain invading the cars space.

"Well um…thanks for saving me"

"Whatever"

While she was getting out of the car, she looks back at him to see that he didn't even bother to even look at her. Sesshomaru waited until got to the door of the dorm. Once she got to the door she looks back to see Sesshomaru peel way. Once she turned back to the door all she could hear was the sad screeches from Sesshomaru's tires. Once he got home finishing the same routine he walks in and looks outside the window watching the rain. A voice then later calls his name out, he looks back nothing around, his eyes go back towards the window he see his father through his reflection other than his.

"Father?"

"Yes Sesshomaru. I see you found the woman you were looking for"

"No father No I didn't"

"The girl you saved she is beautiful woman and she the woman you were looking for right"

"Yes but I can't even be with her"

"The dream you had about her that night never said it was going to be easy, you're gonna have to prove to her that you love her"

"That's the problem father how can I prove that to her"

"When the time comes Sesshomaru, you will know…. Goodbye son"

The reflection transforms back to Sesshomaru's and he looks away from the window, went upstairs to his bed, and lied down. Later on he still lies in bed pondering questioning what his father said to him. Although was alone a dead silence surrounded him as he thought. He couldn't close his eyes although a dead silence surrounded the loft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do Not own any of the characters from Bleach, InuYasha, nor any other characters from different anime shows that are involved in my A.X.M.D's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Paying Loves Dues<strong>

After a night of no sleep and wonders to his thought about what Neliel and his fathers ghost said to him. As he changed his clothing into the uniform although he wasn't a part the college, so he left his shirt unbuttoned with a t-shirt under it to show he wasn't involved. After he put on his dress shoes, a knock at his door takes his attention. After the thought of the door came to his mind, he goes to the door to respond to the firm knocks. He opens the door to find Neliel next to a short orange haired male that had the same clothing Sesshomaru was wearing but his shirt being buttoned up. Sesshomaru then stares hard at him in an angered look to show that even if Neliel did introduce this unknown character to him, he was not gonna like him in his presence.

"Sesshomaru"

"Neliel what are you doing here"

"Well, this is the guy I'm with"

Once she finished her reply, he stares at him in an even more furious manner. Inside he had the demonic dog losing it's mind and showing a lot of fury. Once he his fury started to fade away, he started to relax but still couldn't help to not stare him down.

"His name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki"

Once Sesshomaru heard her tell him his name, he then started having the thought of grabbing Ichigo by his neck, injecting the poison that come from his claws, and watching him fall to the ground and struggle from trying to fight the poison off. But he kept calm, glanced at Neliel to keep his cool, but still attend to stare Ichigo down.

"Uh...Nel why is this guy staring at me"

Before Neliel could respond, Sesshomaru slams the door and walks towards the door that lead to the parking lot.

"Nel whats with that guy? Does he have a problem with seeing a good couple"

"I don't know"

As they both walk away from his door, they hear the screeches and revs from Sesshomaru's car. While they both listen for the first few seconds, Ichigo could hear the fury and anger within the revs. They both look to where they could hear his car, and they see Sesshomaru's car with the driver window down, power sliding towards their direction. They both watch Sesshomaru fly by and Neliel could see he was pissed from the violent grip he had on his steering wheel. To see his grip he was pissed but not towards Neliel, it was towards Ichigo.

"this bastard sends a hacker towards the group I'm in, and takes the girl I've been looking for"

Once he leaves the campus he drives towards the previous HQ. As he drives in angered manner he still couldn't get over the fact that she was together with his enemy. Once that thought left his mind he park his car in the same spot it was the day before. He steps out of his car to find out that the HQ was being burned down. Once closed his door he looks towards the crowd of people which Byakuya and the others.

"Sesshomaru the HQ has been found out, the J-13 came and torched the HQ"

"I found our problem within the J-13, they have a lieutenant that goes by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki, the J-13 was planning on having him become a leader"

"Question how do you know all of this"

"Because he live in the heart of the campus and I met him in person with the girl I was looking for my whole life"

"So you finally found the one"

"Yes her name is Neliel but she's with Ichigo"

"now, now she was a former Espada, there isn't no telling what could be going on behind that type of past. but she's no longer a threat to us due to one of the former Espada in our group as well, we don't have anything against her, You just worry about making Neliel your girl and you leave Ichigo to us"

Sesshomaru then walks back to his car, once he comes to the door of his car, He stops to look at Sasori who called his name so he inspected the crowd to respond to the calling of his name. Once Sesshomaru finally finds him in the crowd, Sasori makes a confidence giving smile and raises his arms into an X shape next to Minato and the others.

"Go get your girl, even if you have to make a deep promise or a life long sacrifice"

"Yeah you finally found someone now go get her. Byakuya will tell you the plan when the time comes"

Sesshomaru raises his arms into an X shape for a brief second, hops into his car, backs out of the entrance, and drives off.

"Well what do know Sesshomaru finally found a woman that matched up to his requirements"

"I just have a weird feeling that he will have to make a deep promise. And I know he wants to make the life long sacrifice with her"

"That's a good thing he will know what the requirements are to have Neliel"

"Byakuya wait did you say Neliel she was an Espada"

"Of course but he need someone to come home to everyday and to make sure is happy with him, and even if it's a deep promise he will know the requirement to having her heart that's not the point I just can't believe Ichigo move from us to the J-13, I can't believe he let his enemy manipulate him into joining them"

Meanwhile Sesshomaru is at the door of the the girls dorm knocking on the door without any reply inside.

"She might not be home"

Once Sesshomaru left the door and hopped back into his car he starts to take thought on where she could be.

"She's probably still in class"

He calmly drives back to his loft in deep thought hope that she's not hurt. Once he came into the parking lot and stepped out of his car looks towards his door to find Neliel waiting for a reply.

"Neliel?"

"Oh Sesshomaru I just came to ask if you seen Tatsuki or Orihime but it seems you haven't so I will be going"

She walks towards the pond behind the wall that was a short cut to the girls dorm.

"Neliel Wait I want to talk to you about something it's personal I want to be alone with you when I talk to you about it"

She then stops to turn back towards him. She knew it was something about them being together because she felt the same way as she watched him open the door to his loft.

"Neliel please I need you to hear me out"  
>Once Neliel took her first step into his loft, she became fascinated of the lofts appearance. After looking at his loft she sat down on the futon that sat before the fireplace with a long lasting inscent burning on the top post.<p>

"Why do you have an inscent burning I hope your not trying to make a move on me"

"I always have an inscent burning it relaxes me but that's not why I asked you to come in I asked you to come in I want to tell you"

"Yeah?"

"I-I just want to"

Neliel puts her pointing finger in front of his mouth to stop him from speaking, then she lovingly smiles at him.

"Stop Sesshomaru I know you want to be with me because I feel the same way about you but "

"Neliel I don't care about Ichigo, I only care about being with you, you're the kind of woman I have been looking for my entire life of being alone I am willing to sacrifice the rest of my life to be with you as long as you are willing to sacrifice your life to be with me"

"Sesshomaru"

"Neliel I felt like you were the one I need to be with I dreamed that I was supposed to be with you the night before I saved you, I will do what ever it takes to be with you even if I have to get rid of Ichigo"

"You don't have to"

"What?"

Neliel lifted his face up and passionately kissed him. After she separates the kiss and looks into his eyes with a glamor full of love within them.

"I'm not with Ichigo anymore"

Sesshomaru looks back into her eyes and seen the glamor within them when the loving glamor appeared in his. Deep down he wanted to ask why but he didn't care because he was happy that he could be with her. Sesshomaru wraps one of his arms around her, pulled her in closer to him, and lustfully kisses her. She closes her eyes and started to blush at the same moment she started to get the fact that she don't want to let him go. When Neliel reopened her eyes she found herself laying on top of Sesshomaru with his arms still wrapped around her. Once she felt the comfort of him, she then felt like she could be safe with him.

"Sesshomaru I will be with you as long as you promise me you won't kill any one ever again"

Sesshomaru stops for a second with confusion the passionately kisses her without hesitation.

"I promise"

Neliel happily smiles and lies her head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, InuYasha, nor any other characters from different anime shows that are involved in my A.X.M.D's**

**Chapter 4- A Morning of Thought vs. Love **

A new day awakens Sesshomaru from a night of mouth to mouth pleasure that shook his thoughts by the minute; he feels the head of a female on his chest which brought back the thought that it was Neliel laying on him. For second he glanced down at her and noticed that she was still sleep from the look of her eyes being closed. While he watches her in a slumber with her demon, one of his hands starts to run down to her waist before he realized it. As his hands started running lower down her body, he felt the curve that her body appeared, a lustful glamor started to form within the love glamor he had every time he looked at her. Neliel wakes up but doesn't open her eyes nor lift her head because she was enjoying what Sesshomaru was doing due to her mischievous smile.

"So what is my little demon doing?"

Sesshomaru stops his hand and a look that said in expression "Damn" started to appear. Neliel turns towards him to where they both touch front to front she moves up to where they look at each other face to face.

"Sesshomaru you don't have to be ashamed, I'm your girl there's nothing wrong i won't bite"

"I'm not looking for a soul mate"

"That's not what you were saying last night, you said you was looking for someone like me your entire life, and you promised me you wouldn't kill anyone just to be with me, so be honest with me"

Neliel kisses Sesshomaru lovingly as he keeps the shy look.

"Don't play innocent with me"

Sesshomaru then nervously looks away as he started to blush. She notices Sesshomaru's bashful blush and kisses him on the moon that was on his forehead, and then lays her head back on his chest. After the kiss he waits until she falls back asleep. Once she fell back asleep, he picks her up and puts her in his bed, gave her a kiss, got washed up and changed into some different clothing. After finishing that short term goal he looked back at his bed to notice Neliel still in bed but partially awake.

"Neliel I will be gone for a little while"

Neliel slightly smiles after Sesshomaru passionately kissed her before walking out of the door. Once he came out to the parking lot and unlocks the door to his car. Before he opened the door to hop into the car he stop what he was doing and looked up as he sensed someone behind him.

"You again what do you want"

"I figured that it was you she dumped me for"

"So why should I care her dumping you Ichigo"

"What kind of sick twisted bastard you think you are, you have her brain washed, she was meant to be a J-13 member because she owe me, sooner or later she'll leave you and she'll join J-13 you better watch your back"

Sesshomaru hops into his car and rolls down his window after starting it up. He looks at Ichigo that shown a glare of the demonic wolf that linger within his emotions.

"I will tell you, just because she loved me more than she cared about being a J-13 doesn't mean I took her from you, I'm looking forward to seeing what you have planned against me. But if it involves Neliel, you'll see how sick and twisted I can be because I love her more than you think"

Sesshomaru burns out of the parking lot and left Ichigo coughing and hacking from the smoke he left behind. As Sesshomaru drives off campus he starts to take a lot of concern towards Neliel, hoping nothing bad would happen to her while he was gone. Once that thought left his mind he drove towards the suburban area's to find a lot of district residents staring at him really hard. Sesshomaru started to get less comfortable before he parked in the drive way of a manor. He inspects the manor from the outside appearance and went to the front entrance to knock on the door. Minutes after knocking, a dark skin female with gold eyes and dark purple hair answers the door.

"Sesshomaru! Long time no see"

"Yes Yoruichi It's been a while since I seen you"

"Byakuya is inside, please come in"

Sesshomaru walks into the manor; walks to slide open doors which lead to a room with nothing which was mandatory to sit on his knees. Once he started to kneel down he had a thought that said what that orange head bastard could have planned. Once that thought left his mind Byakuya was sitting on his knees in Sesshomaru's vision next to Yoruichi.

"So Sesshomaru you came to here the plan I had"

"That's right"

"Well Sesshomaru this plan won't be in effect until one thing is done"

"Until what is done"

"Sesshomaru have you heard of this Weapon called a Gun"

"I've heard of that around the campus they say it's a great and powerful attraction when it's comes to ones that has enemies that need to be eliminated from this world"

"Sasori knows a few guys that forge all of the member's weapons into these guns, Coyote Stark said they will be a huge asset toward the Akatsuki –X-"

"They do sound useful for us but how is the plan going to go"

"Well Sesshomaru until all of the members weapons are forged as the leader all three leaders from our group and the J-13 have a meet at the Val City Tower Hotel, All leaders with their lieutenants, their second seat and the member they bring will meet with the **Kyoufu-Zenki-Tomo-Sentai** (Japanese** For** **Godfather Above All Corps)** who will be coming in a few weeks will be talking about having a search and annihilate war around the complete town the weapons have to be forged before he comes to town or the whole thing is off and I guarantee that the J-13 will be using guns too"

Sesshomaru stands up without smudge of hesitation before he could get to the door Yoruichi Flash steps in front of him to open the door that stood before him. Once he took his first step through the door he stops before making his second step.

"Oh and Byakuya, Neliel is at my loft I made a promise to her that I won't kill anyone"

"You made the promise and you now know the requirement to be with her"

Sesshomaru walks out of the manor, hopped into his car, and drove off. Once he came back to his loft and parked his car back in the parking lot where he always parks his car at. After parking his car and turning the alarm on, he walks into his loft and went upstairs to see that Neliel was still sleep. Sesshomaru walks towards the bed, and passionately kisses her. Once the kiss separates Neliel slowly opens her eyes to see another pair of gold eyes looking into hers.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Neliel I see your awake, It's still morning I bought breakfast"

"Didn't you eat anything?"

"I don't eat human food"

Sesshomaru smiles and walk down stairs and sat in the futon watching his inscent burn. Neliel sat up to find a stand tray full of food on her lap. After she ate the food she came and sat on the futon with Sesshomaru and kissed him lovingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, Inuyasha, nor any other characters from different anime shows that are involved in my A.X.M.D's**

**Chapter 5-Broken Promise to Broken Heart**

2 weeks go by; Sesshomaru and Neliel are still together and still love each other. Neliel kisses him goodbye with a loving smile that could never leave Sesshomaru's mind. As she walks towards the girl's dorm, Sesshomaru walk to his car and drives away from his campus. He then looks at the inside appearance of his car and glances at passenger seat that had a red cloud sewed to it that was engraved Neliel on it. He smiles and drives towards one of the three forgers building and parked his car on the curve that he was in front of the entrance. He steps out of his car with his three swords (Bakuseiga, Tenseiga, and Tokijin) and walked through doors that stood before him. He turns to find a well toned man with a torn t-shirt, well washed jeans, and worker boots behind the counter, polishing and a long barreled sniper rifle (Barrett M82). The well toned man puts the polished rifle down and grins at Sesshomaru.

"What business do you need handled"

"I'm here to have these three swords forged into guns"

"Is that even possible"

"It should be for you, because if an old man can forge my fathers and my fangs into three swords, then I presume that it's not impossible since you did a few of the other Akatsuki –X- member's weapons already"

"Wait! Did you say Akatsuki –X-? "

"You heard me the first time"

"So you must be Sesshomaru eh. Sasori told me you was coming by so, what do you want them to be forged into"

"Something that can help me annihilate the enemies that defy me"

"They will be done within a couple of days"

Sesshomaru take a step back away from the counter and walks towards the door. Once Sesshomaru's hand touches the door, the well toned man calls his name which caught his attention and stopped him from walking.

"Sasori already gave me the names of your swords, so I'm just notifying that to you"

Sesshomaru walks out the door without looking at the well toned man, hops into his car and drives off. Meanwhile back at the girl's dorm a knock comes to the door and Tatsuki answers the door to find Ichigo outside of the door.

"Tatsuki I need to talk to Neliel for a minute this is important"

"Neliel, Ichigo is here he says he need to talk to you and says that it's something important"

Neliel then approaches the door wearing her uniform with her top halfway button up; her expression was in a happy mood after staying with Sesshomaru for 2 weeks.

"Neliel it's about Sesshomaru"

"What about my Sesshomaru"

"He's gone mad he has the killing look in the glare in his eyes"

Neliel follows Ichigo to his car and gets into the passenger seat. Ichigo pulls away to Sesshomaru's addressed location. Meanwhile Sesshomaru walks to approach the door of his car an unknown J-13 member walks behind Sesshomaru and pushes him before saying Neliel was a complete slut on to the side of his car which brought the anger to his system. As Sesshomaru turns towards the member, his eyes slowly transforms from the bright clean white to an Oblivion cloud red. Sesshomaru grabs the member by the neck but didn't inject the poison. Based off his fury he lifts the J-13 member up and slams him on his back. Once the member land on the ground Sesshomaru's hand forms into a fist and draws back for a final punch to the member's skull. The member smiles under an evil victory.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"I'm not taking anything back; before you let that fist go I just want to say gotcha"

The member then fades out of consciousness; Sesshomaru looks up towards the two people watching him from a distance. The Oblivion cloud red forms back to the bright clean white because to realize that the female out of the two was Neliel with a sadly shocked look on her face.

"Sesshomaru! Why? You promised me, I trusted you"

"Neliel"

"Just stay away from me Sesshomaru. Ichigo, take me back to the dorm"

"Okay"

Once Neliel sits in Ichigo's car, Ichigo walks to the driver's side and sluggishly smiles at Sesshomaru before sitting inside to drive off. Sesshomaru's face changed from furious to sorrowful after watching her leave with Ichigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, Inuyasha, nor any other characters from different anime shows that are involved in my A.X.M.D's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6-<strong> **A Change Of Heart**

After a couple of days within the week, a new day of the old routine of being alone, awoken Sesshomaru from the memory based off of what happened the day that made him feel like he screwed up. The memory of the situation lurked around in his thoughts as if it was a home invasion. He goes out to his car and drove a different direction that didn't lead to the girl's dorm because he knew it will bring back thoughts of Neliel which he felt like he couldn't hold on to during the war. Sesshomaru stops at the building where he left his three swords. He walks through the door and sees the same guy but with three different guns sitting on the counter.

"Sesshomaru, just finished polishing your guns, I will tell you this one is a Desert Eagle it's one of the strongest handguns in the world you can just"

"Just because it's my first time using a gun doesn't mean I don't know how to use it"

"Well this desert eagle is your Tokijin, you should notice because the name is engraved on it. This AMP DSR-1 is your Bakuseiga made for long range encase you want to watch and get involved in the action from a distance, and XM8 Machine gun is your Tenseiga which is incredibly fast its useful when you're are not trying to aim and I already sent one of my assistants out to your car with three crates of ammo each crate has the name of your guns with extra clips and you should remember which is which and the Bakuseiga and the Tenseiga comes with straps to hold on your shoulders"

Sesshomaru grabs his three guns and went out the door. Once he came out he see the forger's normal assistant closing the back trunk after filling up the last crate of ammo.

"As true fan I am of the Akatsuki –X- I just want to wish you guy's good luck"

Sesshomaru hops into his car without saying a word and drove off. During the ride he pulls out his phone and gives Kenpachi a call.

"Sesshomaru what's needed?"

"Call Shadow and tell him come over, you come to we need to talk"

"Good"

Sesshomaru drives by the girl's dorm then the thought of Neliel came back to thought then the sorrow came back to his emotions although he couldn't help to regulate to the J-13 member he knock out cold. He increases the speed to his car and ended up taking notice to the cloud on the passenger seat that still had Neliel's name engraved in the middle of the candy apple red cloud. So he couldn't face the fact he couldn't forget about her although he didn't want to deal with the pain of sorrow within.

He came to his loft and parked in the same usual spot. Once he came to the time to sit down in front of the fire place for the first time ever from the past year of living in his loft, soft music played and gave more life to his loft for his first notice. But although he took notice to the soothing relaxing sound of music he still couldn't get Neliel off his mind. After a few moments of music playing the last words that Neliel said to him invaded his thoughts the words of trust and promise gave him the thought of Neliel dumping him.

When the thought of her responses got into his head the sadness started to slowly fill his heart with sorrow. The inscent that he would leave on a constant burn couldn't help him get over the fact that he couldn't live without her. He thought about all of the moments that happened when they were together for the past couple of weeks which gave him the thought that he wanted to have more of those moments with her. Before any more thought about came to his head a knock at the door startled and got his attention. When he opened the door the first thing that came to his sight was a tall, muscular, scarred male that had long spiked hair with bells on the end of them. One Sesshomaru took a look beside the tall male; he saw a male a bit shorter with black and red hair and clothing with red eyes.

"Boss why did you call us here"

"It's concerning us and the rest of The Outlaws, please come in"

Back at the girl's dorm, Tatsuki comes in without hesitation or a pitch of concern of what going on in the dorm. She walks into the sitting room and calls Neliel into the sitting room. Neliel comes in with a small show of sadness towards someone although Tatsuki didn't know who.

"Neliel I found someone other than Ichigo, Come on in"

A male figure with long black hair, a silk uniform, and a Piano teeth smile. Neliel was fascinated but she didn't have the feeling for him as she did for Sesshomaru, although she felt like she couldn't forgive Sesshomaru. Deep down within her heart she still loved him.

"This is Nnoitra he's an Arrancar with a lot of spunk for one, and he doesn't have a thirst for killing"

Neliel took the date with him although she didn't want to. Meanwhile at Sesshomaru's loft, Kenpachi, Shadow, and Sesshomaru walk out of the door, with shadow under deep concern.

"Sesshomaru, do you think this plan will work"

"I'm sure it will and before the meeting with the Kyoufu you and the other outlaws get your weapons forged into guns, other than you Kenpachi"

Once they hopped into their cars and drove off a white Porsche 959 cruise by as he watched it cruise pass he took an easy peek through the window and noticed that it was Neliel and Nnoitra. Once he realized from the peek the thought of her started to increase his amount of depression towards what he did.

Sesshomaru back into the loft with depression but didn't show it by emotion. Since he took notice he didn't leave his loft for the rest of the remaining days until the meeting came.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, Inuyasha, nor any other characters from different anime shows that are involved in my A.X.M.D's**

**Chapter 7- One Way Meeting**

Later on that night Neliel and Nnoitra are sitting at a beach restaurant, at a table that had a good view of the city beach. Every time Nnoitra looked at Neliel, He would always question himself why is he here with Neliel knowing they both loath each other. Then they both look at each other but Nnoitra's face expression had a lot of hatred. For the past few minutes Nnoitra just started staring down at her. Back at Sesshomaru's loft the thought everything that happened over the week. He stands up from the futon and takes one step away. Before he could make another foot contact with the wood grained floor a flashback of Neliel being with him came to thought. He breaks down and falls to the ground and groans under pain and misery. Sesshomaru then sleeps on the floor without even trying to stand up. The next day comes, Sesshomaru got out of the clothes he wore the previous day and wore a black suit with a shining red tie.

Sesshomaru sits in his car, goes to the Val City Tower Hotel with a lot of sorrow that he threatens to hide. He drives into the parking lot of the hotel and parks next the cars of yesterday's visitor that came over. He steps out of the car and goes to the back door to grab the Tokijin (Desert Eagle). Walking through the door went towards the elevator which led to the top floor. He press lit button which opened the door to the elevator and walked between the doors that stood before him. The thoughts Neliel would keep coming back to his thoughts which gave him a bit of anxiety. Once the elevator stopped he walked between the doors once they opened. Walking through the halls to the main door he hides Tokijin in the inside pocket of his suit coat and walked into the main doors. He walks into the room and it had a nice appearance but he did pay any attention to it. Within the appearance there was another door next to the window, Opening the door he sees all of the leaders from different corps sitting in chairs that sat on side of a long table that the **Kyoufu **(Godfather) was sitting at the end of. Sesshomaru stand by Byakuya after seeing him and the other different corps leader with their lieutenants. The Kyoufu looks up towards every leader with a cold look on his face.

"

"Gentlemen we're here today for agreement between the Kido, Anbu, Espada Corps and the Puppet Corps of the Akatsuki –X-. And The Death Gods Corps, and Chaos of the J-13"

The Kyoufu picks up a paper with the complete agreement towards the war reads only the important parts.

"J-13 and the Akatsuki –X- can use any means of transportation and weapons they please towards each other, to those that surrender during the war, the enemy can make the choice to terminate you from this world, or capture you and leave the choice to the leader of the any of the corps within any of the Akatsuki –X- or J-13, before the given date of the war every member of both of these affiliations will tell their loved ones to lock and stay within their homes. A news report will later inform every citizen of Val City the same message, No police department will have any involvement to this war. The leader may sign the Agreement for the war to start at the given time. When the leaders sign the agreement, they too will have involvement in the war by any means necessary. The leaders may sign the agreement"

The Kyoufu slides the agreement towards Minato; Minato takes the pen and signs his name, and passes the agreement to Grimmjow. Grimmjow signs the agreement, and passes the agreement to Sasori. Sasori takes a look around the table towards Aizen and his lieutenant Kira before he sign the agreement and passing it to Byakuya. After Byakuya signs the agreement, he passes the agreement to Aizen. Before Aizen signed the agreement he looks up to Byakuya with the over confidence. After signing, he passes the agreement to Ichigo. Before he signed he menacingly stares at Sesshomaru while he signed. When finished signing he passed the agreement back to the Kyoufu, the Kyoufu looks up to every seat that was filled.

"Well gentlemen the war will commence tomorrow at 6:00P.M. After the news report so make sure your loved ones know the business"

The Kyoufu stood from his seat and left the room with his bodyguards. After the Kyoufu closed the door, Byakuya stood from his chair and began to walk out the door with Sesshomaru before he came to the door Sasori and Minato stood from their chairs and left with them with their lieutenants and 2nd seat following them. They all stand in the parking lot when the rain clouds roses in the sky. Byakuya look towards everyone with nobility.

"We don't have a lot of time so make sure your corps weapons are forge and tell your loved ones the message and meet at Sesshomaru's loft"

The well dressed men hop into their cars without anxiety, but left the parking lot in a big rush. Sesshomaru starts the leave the parking lot, once he stopped at the entrance/exit bump, a bolt of lightning flashes before the rain dropped from the sky. He slowly drives out of the parking lot and drives towards his loft. Once he got to his loft, he walks to the fireplace and stares at the inscent as the smell endlessly fills the room. Once he turned around he the thought of Neliel dumping him re-invades his mind. But the words from her voice got stronger which made him scream before throwing his fist through the wall. As he held the wrist that the fist was connected to, he took an agonizing kneel to the floor and watched his fist quench. He looks back and thinks "I can't be living like this I feel like I have to do what I've never done towards any one before" Sesshomaru drives to the girl's dorm and knocked on the door. Tatsuki soon came to the door surprised.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here"

"Is Neliel here?"

"No she isn't at the moment. why?"

"When you see her tell her that I apologize for breaking the promise I made to her I came to ask her can she forgive me, even if I have to beg. Well tell her I came by"

Sesshomaru turns towards his car and walked in the rain. Before he got halfway to his car Tatsuki calls him by his name.

"Yes"

"If it was me I would have forgiven you"

The sadness started to glamor within his eyes be fore he turned back to his car a drop of rain fell to his face. Due to the sadness in his eyes the rain dropped started to give the appearance of a tear running down his face although he wasn't crying. Tatsuki noticed the look when he hop in to his car and burned out of a U-turn;

Hours after coming home, he undresses to take a bath, starting the hot water he stands in the water running down his face. After the bath he took he threw on some underwear and shorts for comfort. Once he lied in his bed a knock at his door took his attention. He stood from is bed and went to the door. When he answered the door, he was surprised that his night time guest was Neliel.

"Neliel"

"Sesshomaru I came because Tatsuki told me about you coming over"

"Neliel I wanted to ask you can you find it in your heart to forgive me and take me back, the past week of being alone was a nightmare. I probably can't promise you I won't stop killing, but I can promise you that I'll do my best not to I"

Before Sesshomaru could finish what he was saying Neliel stopped him by passionately kissing him.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru I forgive you"

She leaned forward into his arms and kissed him for a longer amount of seconds. Around the moment Sesshomaru pulls her in to the door and closed it slowly. After the door clicked under show that the door was surely closed. Sesshomaru kept the kiss going until he picked Neliel up and went the second floor where his bed was. Sesshomaru softly lies her down on his bed while still passionately kissing her. Neliel rubs her hand on the curse marks that were on the side of his face, and closes her eyes. Once she opened them back up she sees that Sesshomaru was laying above her which gave her more desire towards him because she couldn't get over the look he had that shown love for her, which caused her to pull him in closer to where the gap between was no longer between them. Sesshomaru ran his kisses to her neck, Neliel softly scratched his exposed back of lust and desire. Sesshomaru slowly unbuttons and opens her uniform shirt while she holds him closer. After her shirt came completely off and on the side of the bed Neliel rolls to where she on top of him and lays on his chest. Sesshomaru looks into her eyes, and shows her his love glamor

"I never said this to anyone but I love you Neliel"

Neliel wraps her arms around him so she knew she wouldn't let him go and whispers "I love you too Sesshomaru" After the loving reply, for the second time to happen in Sesshomaru's loft in weeks, soft music started to play which gave them both more love towards each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters from any of the anime shows that have any involvement in my A.X.M.D's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Battle On<strong>

The time of morning but still had the night sky, Neliel awakens from the short slumber she enjoyed with her demon, Neliel opens her eyes to see the arms of Sesshomaru around her waste. As she stares at his face with a smile of affection, Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opens and start to inspect the room trying to find Neliel eyes. Before his eyes found Neliel she draws extra attention by rubbing up to him and giving him a kiss with a smile that always gave Sesshomaru a strong desire to love her. Sesshomaru looks into her eyes and rubs her waste before making the first sentence.

"Neliel the reason why i can't make you the promise that i won't stop killing again is because"

"Don't worry Sesshomaru i know why, it's not my concern"

Before she finished what she could say her eyes started to tear up as if she was crying, because she could see Sesshomaru possibly dying under the hands of the J-13 members or Ichigo in the war.

"Just please promise me that you won't die without me dying with you"

Sesshomaru looks at the tears running down her face, he then hold her tightly before kissing her to say that he promise.

"Neliel don't worry it will be be a long time from now when we die but i promise"

Sesshomaru slowly tries to slide from under so he could stand up to get his weapons ready, Neliel stops him from sliding by holding him to show she wouldn't let go of him.

"Sesshomaru please don't go I want this moment to last a little longer"

The determination that Sesshomaru saw in her, caused him to take all of his clothing off which gave Neliel the same idea of what he was thinking. Neliel takes the rest of her clothing and tossed them over to the side of the bed where Sesshomaru was tossing. They turn to where they were both laying on the bed and held each other. Sesshomaru kisses Neliel which gave her the reflex of blushing. Neliel's slowly lost contact of Sesshomaru's sides and obtained the contact of the bed. Sesshomaru rolls on top of her and starts to move himself in a pattern that was unknown to both of them but was pleasing Neliel. Neliel's arms lost the contact of the bed and regain the contact of his skin but was lightly making scratch marks on his back of grasping and making light moans of satisfaction. After each moan Neliel lovingly whisper Sesshomaru's name , Sesshomaru smiles to know that he hears her clearly and would enjoy her whispering his name. Minutes after they both fall back asleep holding each other and sweating from Sesshomaru's sensual movement.

Hours later the morning daylight beams into the window that was next to Sesshomaru's bed the light shine towards Neliel which woke her up from her slumber. She wakes up to feel Sesshomaru's bared skin with hers which gave her the idea that she was not wearing any clothing but it didn't bother her at all. Sesshomaru wakes to the same feeling she had but feeling her under him, Sesshomaru sensually kisses Neliel to show that he was awake. Although they didn't speak Neliel smiles before kissing him back. Sesshomaru slowly sits up on the window side of the bed looking outside seeing the campus residents doing their normal everyday morning routines. Neliel sits up and wraps her arms to where her hands were on his chest and leans on to his back. Before reaching for his Bakuseiga he reaches for it's ammo and loads clip by clip. After filling up the clips of Tokijin and Tenseiga he puts them down on the bed and Neliel kisses him on the side of his face with the smile of love. They take a bath together and Sesshomaru gets dressed when Neliel throws on his black and red dragon robe. Sesshomaru grabs the his sleeveless leather jacket engraved with his, her name, and the word Outlaws in red, and the other lower clothing to go with it. After getting dressed a knock at the door drew Neliel's attention, Neliel answers the door to find Zaraki and Shadow at the door with the same clothing Sesshomaru had but only with the name Outlaws engraved in red.

"Oh we must got the wrong house"

"Kenpachi this is Sesshomaru's house"

"you two are looking for Sesshomaru he's inside, come in"

They walk in with the questions that baffled them both.

"Kenpachi the only questions i have is who is she and how do she know Sesshomaru"

"I don't know but I'm willing to find out"

When they came to the to the back door to the parking lot Sesshomaru walks down the stairs and sits in the chair that was across from the futon. Kenpachi quickly sits down and Shadow sits down at the end of the futon and looks at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru who is she"

Neliel comes by, kisses him and goes back upstairs. They both gets the idea of who she is and Shadow shakes his head and looks at Sesshomaru.

"I thought you said you didn't need love in your life"

"I did, you and your other friends managing to have human forms is beyond me, but what happen between you and Rouge she rejected you for Knuckles right, I'm not saying that to bring you down I'm just saying a lot of other life forms manage to leave their oath in the past. But lets get back to the business at hand these guys are willing to go after Byakuya but we just need to know when during the war just have the rest of the outlaws ready"

"Okay"

Kenpachi stand up from the futon after Shadow and walks towards the door.

"Kenpachi what's with Sesshomaru I think he lost his mind"

"Shadow don't intend to get involved in his love life, he made the choice you have to respect that besides just because Rouge is with Knuckles and they are both members of the Outlaws just like Sonic, Blaze, Amy and Silver doesn't mean you can't can take chances too. Your the 2nd Seat so don't worry about Sesshomaru he's certain about the choices he make. Besides we have to talk to the other Outlaws it'll might be your chance"

Once they both passed the door Sesshomaru closes the door goes upstairs to see Neliel in bed with her eyes closed. He walks next to the bed and kisses her on her cheek.

"I'll be gone for a while so please make sure your locked inside"

She slowly turns over with a slight smile and rubs his face.

"Just please be careful out there"

"I will"

He walks to the loaded clips and three weapons that sat on the dresser, he straps the rifle and XM8 grabs the Desert and puts it within his vest. He walks out to his car and leaves the parking lot. He goes to the Outlaws mansion and stood over the balcony with Shadow and Kenpachi. He looks down and sees the outlaws all together like a pack of wolves. Sesshomaru looks at the the pack with determination and look watches Shadow look at Rouge for a few seconds and looks at Kenpachi and looks back at the pack of Outlaws.

"You know a lot has changed since the Outlaws were born. We all live under our own oath. Well this is the time to make a new oath, to let us be known to the city, The Akatsuki -X-, and the J-13. We know have what the they don't have the honor towards each other. We may not be family but we watch each other back like one. During this war we keep the oath of honoring each other like brethren. From the Demons, Soul Reapers, Bats, Hedgehogs, Echidnas and other life forms we know the oath the outlaws live by. Some of us might not make it out so expose everything you need to get off your back. The Akatsuki -X- may represent a cloud but we represent dragon so we have the nobility.

Rouge shoots her gun in the air then the other outlaws shoot their guns after. The gunshots from the Outlaws gave Sesshomaru more confidence to the member because of the determination. Within he still thought about Neliel being at the loft. Shadow jumps from the balcony into the pool that stood within the pack of Outlaws. Sesshomaru climbs down the wall and Kenpachi jumps from the balcony. Everyone walks out of the yard with them and hops in to their cars, got their guns ready and left the mansion driveway. Sesshomaru stops in an underground parking lot, once he steps out of his car the rest of the group pulls in one by one. Once the group steps out of the car Sesshomaru looks at the group with confidence.

"Remember watch each others back out there"

After the response the group grabbed their guns, locked their cars and walked back up the entrance after Sesshomaru walking towards every near by building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, InuYasha, nor any other characters from different anime shows that are involved in my A.X.M.D's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust<strong>

Sesshomaru makes the first strategy by moving going into an old building which had an appearance of no one living there. He makes his way to the roof to where he could see the war which was known to everyone to be all over town. Gun fire sounds off from across the town. He looks around through the scope of Bakuseiga watched the march of J-13 members walking down the street. He takes the first shot and hits one of the members from the front line and made the second shot at another member while the line of members tried to find the appearance of Sesshomaru. After the second shot the line of members look up to Sesshomaru's recent location to see no one there because Sesshomaru was jump from roof to roof. Once Sesshomaru came back to the ground, he turns after hearing tires screeching and gunshots withing the screeching. Sesshomaru rushes to the sounds location. Sesshomaru rushed through an alleyway which made a shortcut. Sesshomaru stops in a surprised reaction to see Rouge laying on top of Shadow looking in to each others eyes.

"Well, well, well! Shadow, Rouge in the middle of a war?"

They look up at Sesshomaru then look back at each other, Rouge quickly pops up with her hand behind her back in anxiety. Shadow anxiously stands up after Rouge an scratches the back of his head.

"No need to explain Shadow. Rouge you just worry about if Knuckles finds out. Besides, you and Shadow look great together as a couple"

Sesshomaru takes a step back to turn around and walk away and walks into the city park where more action came around. He takes a dive behind the wall and took aim at the end of a tunnel a member sees Sesshomaru and takes cover behind the wall on the other side they both have a gunfight for a long number of minutes. Once Sesshomaru ran out ammo he retakes cover the J-13 member uncovers and randomly shoots so Sesshomaru wouldn't come out of cover. After a number of shots the sound of the members bullets were interrupted by the gunshot of a strong handgun. The members round stops and the sound of someone falling catches Sesshomaru's ears. He looks to see the J-13 member on the ground and Kenpachi smiling at the dead member. Sesshomaru walks by Kenpachi and grins at the dead body before walking off. After walking out of the park entrance regains his aiming steps and stance. He walks into an old building that citizens lived in but had a few empty rooms, he went up to the top floor and looked into the peep lens of the door to see a couple of member lounging he kicks the door down and and shoots every one down with Tenseiga. He goes back out to see his car torched and burned to flames, and the first thing that came to thought was "They discovered my car but why didn't they take the others, This means I'm going to need a new car"Sesshomaru walks into a multiplex parking lot and stumbled upon a Silver Stock Escalade EXT that was 4 inches from the ground. He lock at the parking spot number and went to the Security stand which had a wall with the keys of the remaining cars hung by nail. Sesshomaru took a second thought to the spot number and discovered the keys to the truck and took them off of the nail. Sesshomaru walks back to the truck, unlocks the car an hops in to drive off. But he took a second thought and took the car to a parking lot that was surrounded by brick wall.

After putting the truck in park he sits in the car for a brief few minutes. After the next hour Rouge stumbles upon the truck to find Sesshomaru sitting in the driver's seat. Rouge sits in the passengers side and leans the chair back with a seductional motion to try to give a flirty conversation.

"Well, if it isn't the leader sitting in a car that interests me"

"Rouge that seductional attitude may work with Knuckles or Shadow but it won't work with me"

"Sesshomaru I just want to tell you what you saw earlier was Shadow saving me don't take it the wrong way"

"Rouge I may not be an expert but I just want to say if you love him then tell him"

"I don't love him he just cares about me like a partner"

"Okay but sooner or later one of you two will get to your senses and it will be too late so I just telling you this so you can prevent this from happening because we don't know when death comes for us"

Rouge looks at Sesshomaru and gets out of the car before Sesshomaru hops out and locks the door. They both leave the parking lot with combat stance. Sesshomaru moves into a warehouse full of J-13 members he kills every member with Tenseiga and walks in the middle of dead bodies, a J-13 member comes out from behind aiming at the back of Sesshomaru's head. A shot sounds off, Sesshomaru looks back and watches the member fall to the ground to see Shadow walking behind the falling body with a grin, Sesshomaru looks at him with a smile of interest.

"I'm Impressed"

Before they knew it three shots sound off and Sesshomaru sees Shadow holding his hand over a bullet wound that came in from he back and went out from the front. Shadow slowly kneels to the ground coughing up blood. Sesshomaru pulls out Tokijin and shoots the member that was still half dead. He goes back to Shadow and turns him over still breathing but still struggling.

"Sesshomaru I know I probably won't live but give Rouge this"

Shadow pulls out a 1911 Custom with grips that had shards of the Chaos Emeralds. Sesshomaru takes hold of the gun while Shadow coughs up blood.

" I see why i protected her for so long it was because I"

Before he could finish his sentence, he stops breathing, his hand loses grip of the gun and closes his eyes. Sesshomaru looks at the gun and looks outside of the warehouse and heres the gun sound off all over town. Sesshomaru walks out of the warehouse and leaves the warehouse area. Sesshomaru goes to the City mall and senses Aizen's presence he goes up to the top floor get a call from Byakuya saying that they captured Ichigo but they wasn't going to kill him. Meanwhile back at the loft, Neliel stands from the the bed and listens to the gun shots and looks out of the window. She looks out to the town that had gunshots echoing out to her location.

"Sesshomaru I hope your okay out there"

Sesshomaru opens the door and feels Aizen waiting for him.

"Well Sesshomaru didn't you ever get it the J-13 will always win no matter hard you try"

"well I might have to prove you wrong"

Aizen stands up with a handgun that had J-13 on the grips and stares at Sesshomaru.

"I think we should do this the old fashioned way"

The both drops there guns and run towards each other throwing punches and kicks that they kept reflecting. After the last kick they landed next to each others guns (Sesshomaru stand above Aizen's, and Aizen standing above Sesshomaru's). They both kick the guns towards each other, Sesshomaru slides forward towards his gun while Aizen shoots missing last shot. Sesshomaru takes the last shot and hits him in the chest and watches Aizen fall to the ground. Sesshomaru walks back to where he left the truck still in a good condition. He drives back to the loft where Rouge was by the door.

"Sesshomaru is Shadow okay"

"He told me to give this to you"

He gives her the gun with without hesitation, she kneels down under sadness to realize that Shadow was "supposedly" dead but didn't show that she was sad in her emotions.

"Well Shadow even though your not here to protect me, I will always have this piece of you to make sure I'm safe"

She smiles to the sky and walks back to Knuckles car. Sesshomaru walks into the house with the keys to his new car and locked the door. Neliel runs into his arms and passionately kisses him. Sesshomaru takes off his Outlaws vest and follows Neliel up to his bed and wrap his around her waist laying down behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, Inuyasha, nor any other characters from different anime shows that are involved in my A.X.M.D's**

**My apologies to all of my readers for such a long wait for this chapter I've had a busy summer after the my ninth chapter and be on the lookout for my next story that has a loop within this one it's a Shadouge couple story. To my Knuxouge fans that still reads this story I recommend you not to read my next story when it's released.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- An Everlasting War<strong>

The morning sunrise beams into Sesshomaru's face. The sound of gun shots echoes through town which gave Sesshomaru the reflex of opening his eyes and holding Neliel For her slowly awakens and looks up to him. Sesshomaru sits up quickly and quickly throws on a black short sleeve shirt and wore metal body armor on top of it. He stood up and wore some cargo pants he found in his wardrobe and turned to Neliel.

"Neliel I need you to keep my Bakuseiga in your custody while I'm gone I have a feeling I will be out there a little longer then last night"

"I can't keep your gun Sesshomaru you'll need it"

"I want to make sure your safe just this lever back and pull the trigger and in case I'll leave the clips here with it"

"Sesshomaru don't worry I know how to use a gun"

Sesshomaru looks at her with a smile of confidence. he took Tokijin and Tenseiga and walk out to the truck he stolen the night before. Hearing the sound of clings from the chains that was hanging from his armor, he starts the truck and leaves to the spot he left it the last time. He hears shots from the other affiliations including his before stepping out of the wall to wall tunnel. The sound of machines gun rein through town and gave him the reaction to take aim. before going to where all of the action was he went back to the warehouse to see everything was the way it was when he left but coming to a weird phenomenon to see that shadows body was no longer where it was. Sesshomaru started to have the feeling of being spooked at the moment. A step echoes the warehouse He turns to the door and aims Tokijin to see Silver wearing the same type of armor.

"Hey Hey Hey Sesshomaru be calm its me"

"The is awkward"

"What do you mean"

He looks at where Shadows body was supposed to be and look back at Silver.

"Nothing"

They both leave the warehouse, and went to Club Rouge and went to her upstairs from her casino that was cleaned out. They knocked on the door and waited for Rouge. After a minute or two she come to the door halfway dressed which gave Silver the reaction to let his mouth to drop. Sesshomaru kept the straight but still thinking "Wow she has a very attractive body". He stopped looking at her because he thought about Neliel being halfway dressed like Rouge was.

"Silver Sesshomaru come on in"

They both walk into there sitting room and looks around to see Shadows gun hanging on the wall under the picture of her with Shadow and Omega. Rouge sits down in her velvet chair still halfway dressed.

"You two can sit"

Once Sesshomaru sat down the ring from his Apple Cellular Device catches everyone's attention. After pulling it out of his pocket he pushes his finger against the screen and puts it to his ear.

"Yes... Oh Kenpachi...REALLY... She's in the Espada Corps...Is That Right...Well I hope your relationship with her goes even farther from there...Be ready Kenpachi tell Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Blaze the same message"

He hangs up the device ad slides it back into his pocket. Once it was completely in his pocket, Rouge closes her legs and starts to speak but a flirty tone.

"well what brings you two to my place"

"You should be ready the war is on go you didn't here any gun shots earlier and wheres Knuckles shouldn't he be here"

"No he shouldn't Sesshomaru he has feelings for me i know but just because he gives me rides home doesn't mean he should live with me"

"Okay well put on your armor we have to go back out there we have to break ourselves in to group"

After she puts on her armor they both leave her home and casino. The three walk to the nearby beach that was nearest to her home. As the walk Rouge tries to start the a conversation by ask speaking about what Kenpachi spoke to Sesshomaru about.

"_Well Sesshomaru what did Kenpachi speak to you about_"

"He and one of Halibel's former Fraccion's is together"

"and who might that be"

"The Fraccion he's with is Mila Rose"

"Wow really"

"_That is shockingly adorable"_

They find the rest of the outlaws waiting for the next strategy he stops but thinks about Neliel but he felt like she could be safe. The group of outlaws walk together following Sesshomaru. The group step upon a neighborhood they stop hide behind a brick wall as they were being attacked bullets fly by and they fought for hours because the numbers rapidly came a green car drive back and forward shooting at the brick wall. Back at Sesshomaru's loft Neliel looks around to see that one of the pictures he had was him with an opened university shirt. She stared at picture and kept her eyes on the part of his shirt that was open. She endlessly stared at Sesshomaru's partially shown upper body on the picture. Her lust for Sesshomaru slowly started forming inside.

Meanwhile the car that flies by at a constant still shooting at the wall after the wait a helicopter comes down and shoots the car until causes an explosion. To find out that Byakuya was in it. Once the helicopter landed Byakuya walks towards the group of people.

"Well Sesshomaru it seems to see you started a group within this one now go get to the rest of the action we'll meet you guys there"

The group of outlaws go to more of the action.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, Inuyasha, nor any other characters from different anime shows that are involved in my A.X.M.D's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- The Last Stand<strong>

As the war got more intense from Sesshomaru supervision he noticed that they were in a Rut that could take a lot of time to get out of but that wasn't on his mind what he was really thinking outside of it was hoping Neliel will be okay when he left his Bakuseiga there with her. Bullets fly above him and the groups head and he rethinks about all of the current events that happened the past couple of months, from him first meeting Neliel to Shadows supposed death to wonder that what happened to Shadow didn't hold water (Didn't make any sense) to his knowledge. As him and the the rest of his group constantly move to different covers. The group of members in green wildly shoots for them as little they knew that Ichigo escaped from his supposed capturing. Ichigo slowly steps out with his newest second seat which was shown to be unknown to Sesshomaru and the group he's with. Kenpachi smiles crazily to glance to a member that was slightly taller than him and had a head of a wolf.

"What the hell is that supposed to be"

Knuckles drops his gun and falls to the ground laughing hard at the wolf faced individual. The group of members that was shooting held fire for who knows what which gave Sesshomaru the advantage of slipping away at an ease and the members slipped away after the J-13 members took notice to Sesshomaru's disappearance. Sesshomaru goes back to the truck he left at a daze and went back to his loft to notice that the the door was cracked open so he slowly pulled out Tokijin aiming at the destroyed interior of the loft. He noticed that the loft was bloody, his Bakuseiga was missing, and Neliel was nowhere to be found but he could still sense that she was still alive. Kenpachi later comes in with the rest of the outlaw that was along with him. He walks in to notice Sesshomaru refilling clip by clip with his eyes at full oblivion red with anger that shown on his face. Rouge steps to him with concern.

"Sesshomaru whats wrong"

Sesshomaru quickly looks up at her with anger, and looks back down at the clip he was filling. Kenpachi looks down at him with a blank face.

"Its her isn't it"

Sesshomaru didn't speak but continued on filling up clip by clip. Rouge steps closer to cool him down but wasn't coming to a success.

"Sesshomaru we have your back as long as we live and we still rein through this ridden town"

Sesshomaru looks up slowly pulls the back of Tokijin back and stood slid back in place and click. He walks upstairs comes back down minutes after with combat armor holding every clip he filled within the pockets, he could see that Neliel was captured. A rein of gunshots followed by an explosion takes the attention of Sesshomaru and the others and silver comes rushing in saying that Sesshomaru's truck was blown to bits. Although Sesshomaru didn't bug out he walked to Knuckles car and Rouge got in after and to the wheel Sesshomaru told here with direction to go which lead into a car show he broke in through the door and grabbed keys to a car and took the one that was on the on the rotating floor. It took his interest although it was an Bisonte Assoluto he come bashing out through the window while the other followed. He came upon a three story build and parked his car waiting for the others to park.

He stepped out of the car and saw the others await. He goes to the door and kicks it down. They all rush in taking shots at the J-13 that shot back. Sesshomaru's outlaws held them off as he snuck in through the stairs. He made a move to the second floor to find the wolf faced individual with a mini gun in his hand shooting at him and hitting the wall in front of him. Even though he was covered he felt the presence of a familiar figure but couldn't place the appearance until he look at the light to see shadow taking cover behind the other wall.

"Shadow i could've sworn you were dead"

"Did you forget I'm the ultimate life form i never die"

"Well do you think you can hold this big bastard off while i find Neliel"

"No Problem"

Sesshomaru followed his senses to find Neliel in a room shackled to the wall. He runs to her and kisses her face, she slowly opens her eyes and gazes into his.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Neliel I'm here"

He takes the Tokijin, shoots the chain of the shackles and wraps his arms around her.

"I thought you wouldn't come to look for me"

"I won't live without you, I have some unfinished business to take care of"

He passionately kisses her she was aroused but their surroundings was turning red along with his eyes. After the kiss he slowly turns around growls in an angered manner hurried up to the third floor where Ichigo's room was. He opens the door to see Ichigo with a smile that shown a lot of doubt for him. Ichigo stands with an automatic pistol in hand armed and ready. Sesshomaru notices the gun and drops both of his.

"No more guns we are going to settle this like warriors"

Ichigo drops his gun and runs to Sesshomaru they both fight hand to hand combat. For the past 30 minutes they fight and counter each others attacks. Ichigo re counters him enough to where he kneeled. Sesshomaru's thoughts of how Neliel was captured he got more angry but even though he fought back Ichigo still got him back on his knees.

"Sesshomaru typical, Sesshomaru I will always surpass you you'll never beat me once your dead. And I forgot to mention that night when Neliel didn't want you to see her i set you up"

Sesshomaru stood but with nobility that made him angry and the stance gave an advantage that he was able counter everything Ichigo blew at him. each time he block every move he angrier to the point where his counter became an offense once he jumped while his back was pointing at Ichigo. While in the air Sesshomaru grabbed Ichigo's head and landed flat on his back while Ichigo's head fell against his shoulder which blacked him out.

"Ichigo you leave town move your group somewhere else your rein here in this town is over"

Ichigo slowly picks himself getting ready to fight back.

"No I'm not leaving that's never"

Before he could finish what he could say Sesshomaru kicks Ichigo out of the window and heard him fall from three stories high. He look out of the broken window, Neliel runs in and holds him. Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her and looks down to see the whole Akatsuki -X- look up to them. Before kissing Neliel he notices Shadow and Rouge holding each other in a couple manner.

"Its over Neliel Its all over"

Later that night they pull back in to the parking lot of the loft, they stayed in the Assoluto and held each other. The next morning Sesshomaru woke up to see the armor and the clothing he had the night before removed and the windows fogged up while holding Neliel missing the same amount of clothing. Neliel awakens and kisses him lovingly to show that she was awake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, Inuyasha, nor any other characters from different anime shows that are involved in my A.X.M.D's**

**I Apologize to all of my readers that are reading this crossover for a long wait for this chapter. Ever since I got my part time job between High School, I haven't been getting the time of the day to work on this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12-<span> Well...Time Well Spent<span>**

After a starting morning together, they both get dressed and Sesshomaru drops Neliel off at the girls dorm after giving her his kimono. He take the Assoluto to a parking lot and hidden the keys in a good place within the front bumper. He walks out of the parking lot and walks into a sake bar. He sits orders some strong sake before he takes the first drink a feeling comes to his senses saying that someone had him surrounded but he didn't pay it any mind. He takes a sip and the city SWAT team blasts the door down and and tackles him to the ground before he could react and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Sesshomaru your wanted for the murder of Ichigo Kurosaki and many more murders you have the right to remain silent"

Sesshomaru didn't seem to have any words to say but to thoughts came to his head that said what will Neliel do and he could have sworn the cops wasn't supposed to be involved in the war. The SWAT walk him to the truck and closed the door. After days of the coming of the trial. He stand before the judge while the judge looks at him with an emotionless attitude. The Jury stand after and one of the Jurist reads the paper in hand.

"For the murder of Sosuke Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki, and the theft and demolishment of a Citizen SUV you have been Proven Guilty"

"Sesshomaru your sentenced to 20 years in the city penetentary case is dismissed"

The security stands him up and walks him to the door before he closed the door he looked in the audience between Shadow and Rouge to see the sadness in Neliel's face. As the scenery changed he started to think what will he do since he cant see Neliel for 20 years. As he walk to the door two twins watches him walk in behind the gates.

"Well Sakon isn't this grand i feel that he's fellow brethren"

"That's good the Uchiha's might want to speak with him"

As Sesshomaru walks through the jail door, they push him through the station that had every cell and took him upstairs to the cell that was open for him. The guard pushed Sesshomaru into the cell the gates closed and he sat on the bed that was left in his cell.

The next day he sits down on the benches where it was known for one of the other prisoners were sleeping behind it. One of the twins from the day before sits next to him.

"Before I Assume you are a member of the Akatsuki -X-"

"Yeah who wants to know"

"The reason Why I'm asking, is because I'm a member along with others that are within these gates and walls, Madara would like to speak to you in person, Please come with me"

As the twin stood from the bench, Sesshomaru stood along with him and followed the twin back into the building, once they went back into the room full of cells, they walk into a door that led to a cell that was fairly classy for jail cell. Once they stood in the cell, and voice speaks from behind the chair that was turned out of the window between a two red eyed brothers with one that had a orange swirled mask.

"So you must be the member they so call Sesshomaru, Please take a seat"

Sesshomaru sits on the couch that was in front of the desk. The chair slowly turns to show another red eyed male which was kind of a coincidence. The male figure looked at Sesshomaru with great thought.

"I see you have a little thought about someone outside of these walls"

"Why should you care"

"Because I have been learning about you and your so called Outlaws, In the paper, on the Television your a walking icon waiting for death, I heard about your killing of Ichigo Kurosaki. We gravely appreciate your accomplishment. He have caused us a great number of problems after his betrayal. Before his betrayal he was one of our best foot soldiers, he was loyal, he respected the oath, we didn't suspect him to be manipulated or payed to leaves us. Before you were involved he gave a bad name to this affiliation. He was the reason why Me, my two brothers here and the twins that stand next to you are in this hell hole"

"So what's the catch"

"I'm willing to help you get out of here earlier then your sentence its should take away your thought when you see who you got to see"

"I see"

"Give me another two months from now you should be out of this prison first thing"

"So what do need me to do"

"You already done we wanted to do since we been here. So we're returning the favor, you just do your Few month and you should be out by then"

Sesshomaru stood from the couch and left the cell and went back out side. Once he stepped out side the voice from the intercom told them that it was time to go eat but he got into the lunch room he sat at a table and took a lot of thought on what could be going on outside of the prison with Neliel Since he couldn't stop thinking about her. Meanwhile at Sesshomaru's loft Neliel lyes in his bed thinking back at every night they slept together and missing him every minute.

Back at the the prison he couldn't help to think about Neliel being alone and thinking about him. The following night Sesshomaru lies down on his jail bed and look out to the stars on the outside of the bars.

"Neliel I will be back just hold on"

Back at the loft, Neliel awakens quickly from her sleep with thought that Sesshomaru was sleeping with her but didn't see him. but from her ears she could hear him speak which gave her the thought of him being there with him. She listen to every word he was saying while in prison because she had the feeling it was as if she was a part of him that he didn't want to lose. So every night she could here Sesshomaru saying what he says while he's sleep, awake, while he was dreaming, and while he was thinking. The next day, Neliel awakens from a knock at the door that didn't annoy her like it would annoy Sesshomaru. She answers the door to find Shadow holding Rouges hand.

N:"Shadow what does it mean when I hear Sesshomaru's voice even though he's not here"

S:"Well to be honest I don't really know what that means"

R:"It's love, you can't bear to be alone knowing that Sesshomaru still alive in this world and knowing he could be here with you other than be where he is at this moment, the love that you have for him became strong enough to where that even though you two are not in the same room you to are still there together"

N:"That explains why I heard his voice, Thanks Shadow and what is your name"

R:" Your welcome and my name is Rouge"

Shadow and Rouge goes to Shadows car and gave here hope to show that Sesshomaru will be back soon. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru goes to his room calm from kicking one of the jailed J-13 members all over the workout room and through the nearest wall. The calm but angered demon steps into his room and sits in the bed and hopes that Madara means what he meant. Three months go by and Sesshomaru awakens to a guard calling his name saying he made bail. He steps out of his cell to see the twins walk out of their cells. The three men walk to the front to grab their stuff. they dress in the usual black and red and the walk of the gate.

"So Sesshomaru what are you doing now"

"going to meet someone, this is the address to the HQ"

After he hands the two the address and walked his separate way. He walks towards the parking lot where he left his Assoluto. He walks to the front of the still car and grabbed behind the front bumper, grabs the keys, and drove to his loft. He parks the Assoluto and walks into the door he steps in to notice quietness of the loft so he assumed she left. He stands in front of the fire place and sits on the couch. Soft female wraps around him he figured it was Neliel but he couldn't do anything because he grasp was to tight for him to do anything. He escapes her grasp and wraps his arms around her and sensually kisses her.

"Neliel I missed you"

"I happy you're back"

They both lye on the couch and sensually kissed each other for the rest of the evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, InuYasha, nor any other characters from different anime shows and games that are involved in my A.X.M.D's. Note:I'm finally returning from a long break of Hell. I'm starting to add youtube links that are music track on specific parts of certain chapters to go with these parts of a chapter to give them a little more ambience. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 –<strong> **Old Friends**

One day after being freed from prison, Sesshomaru awakens from a good sleep knowing that Neliel was by his side. They look each other in the eyes and admire each other. At that giving moment, Neliel gets a thought about what would have happened if he had to have stayed in prison longer then he did. Thinking about what would she have done if she didn't wait for him like she did. Sesshomaru's instincts told him that something was bothering Neliel.

"Neliel Whats wrong I thought you'd be happy that I was back"

"I am but"

"But?"

"But I'm just thinking about what would've happened if you weren't back, if you were to stay in prison a lot more longer than you had to"

"Neliel your saying if I was there longer you wouldn't wait for me"

"No I'm not saying that, I'm just wondering what would have happened if I didn't wait for you what would you have done, would you have been able to live without me"

"I would've gave it my all to have to you back, would've did everthing in my power to get you back, if none of it worked, and all of the effort was pointless, it would be something I would have a hard time dealing with. I would feel like it was destined to happen. I would feel like you've moved on. It would be something i can't bare to forget about. Everything we did together, every moment we embraced eachother, everytime we've kissed. I would be miserable without you. Even though your heart went to someone else, you will always have mine"

"I never knew i meant that much to you"

"You do...You always will"

After his remark a knock at his door startled them both, Sesshomaru stood up from the bed and walks to the door to see light blue haired male stand at his door.

"Sesshomaru a good morning so far isn't it'

"Yes true but why are you here so early Grimmjoww"

"i came here to talk business with you"

"what type of business"

"Business that Byakuya, Sasori, Minato doesn't even know about, business that will help us in the long shot"

"Fair enough"

He lets Grimmjoww walk into his room and sit on the futon and the first thing sesshomaru sits chair next to the futon with two cups of sake. He hand's  
>Grimmjow a cup and asks in curiosity.<p>

"So this business you speak of"

"it like being an Akatsuki X member you'll have to take an oath an oath of not speaking about this business and I am pretty sure it will bring some fun into your lonely life"

"Lonely?"

Neliel walks down the stairs and notices Grimmjoww sitting in the Futon and under the element of surprise she looks at him ask aloud.

"Grimmjoww is that you"

"Neliel how long have it been"

"Too long"

Grimmjoww he puts cup on the table, then stands up and gives Neliel a friendly hug. In the middle of it Sesshomaru thinks "Business i sure hope he isn't talking about something that will get me back in prison because if he is i'm going to have to turn that offer down" during his thought he starts to grow a hint of jealousy but was good at not showing it, Grimmjoww then asks

"So Neliel what are you doing here at Sesshomaru's home, work of some sort?"

"No Grimmjow, me and Sesshomaru are dating"

"Dating!?"

"Yes we have been dating for a few months already"

"is that right"

"I'll be seeing you to a little later i have a class to go to"

"Have good day Neliel"

She kisses Sesshomaru on the cheek and walks out the door. Once she closed the door behind her. Grimmjoww looks at Sesshomaru with great pity and sits back on the futon.

"Sesshomaru if i may ask"

"no problem"

"what are you doing with Neliel"

"What?"

"She's not supposed to be dating a demon"

"what's wrong with that"

"There's alot wrong with this picture, as arrancars we weren't supposed to be mating with other lifeforms, as greatly known we're one of the most powerful lifeforms that lurks around Val City. despite that hell can break loose between the lifeforms of our own"

"But shouldn't that be her choice to date me and not anyone elses?"

" nevermind! we'll talk about it later, anyway the business i came to speak to you about. word on the street is there's a popular trend going around called street racing, and auto delivering supposedly it gets those that needs money alot of it and sometimes a car if you play your cards right"

"First of all is this something that will get me sent back to prison, because if it does, i'm not in on it"

"you shouldn't have that problem as long as they don't catch you in the process, so what else is there to do here, after the war, alot more things to do became more relevant over the past few months when you were in prison"

"I'll do this just once, and if i don't like it"

"Not to worry, nothing's going to go wrong, just believe me. I'll come by later"

"Alright"

After his remark Grrimmjoww walks out of the and closed it behind him.

The dusk comes sooner Neliel is on the futon with Sesshomaru cuddling with him. A knock at the door catches Sesshomaru's attention. Neliel notices his attention and goes to answer it. To her suprise Grimmjoww was the guest but not for a home visit.

"Grimmjoww weren't you here earlier?"

"Yes but i came to see if Sesshomaru was ready"

"For what?"

"Just know it's business that needs to be taken care of"

Before she could ask another question Sesshomaru step behind her and gives her a kiss of farewell.

"I'll be back"

"Be careful"

As the walk down the sidewalk, Grimmjoww looks at him daggerdly to continue the conversation they had earlier.

"Now about you dating Neliel"

"Not this again"

"Do you know what kind of hell you and Neliel could be causing in the near future"

"we'll cross that bridge when we come to it and whatever happens, just happen but for one thing, if whatever happens intends to hurt Neliel it will have to get past me first or see my how berserk i can be"

"Okay then, you take your car and you follow me"

"sounds easy enough"

Sesshomaru walks to his car, sits in the driver seat, starts car and follows grimmjow to his home. They stop in front of his home and notice to his surprise, Grimmjow leaving his car and walking to the passenger door of Sesshomaru's. He sits in the passenger side.

"lets get going"

"Wait you didn't say anything about me driving to where we are going"

"I guess i didn't.. well lets go i'll direct you"

( watch?v=ayMXj7S0_xc )

To Sesshomaru's surprise he started notice that Grimmjoww directed him to a street racing hangout. Grimmjoww rolls down the window with a smile and, like sonic boom electronic pop music intrudes the cars space. He parks the car, they both step out and in seconds they blend in with the people dancing to the music. The music gives Grimmjoww an urge to do some party rocking. Unlike him he steps in to the crowd of people and becomes a party monster that nobody seen him be. Sesshomaru separates himself from the crowd took his time of walking and examining the ambience. Meanwhile Sesshomaru walks around and scopes the other cars, one of party goers from the crowd take notice to Sesshomaru's machine, starts admiring its presence. He walks towards his location, and sees the admirer try to become an exhibit toucher once he was in the admirers location, he slaps his hand and says in firm manner.

"No Touching"

"Hey buddy I'm just basking in the presence its not this beautiful machine is yours"

He steps up to him with a little frustration, the admirer grows a little cocky and remarks

"Oh if so are you willing to put it on the line for an event"

"what kind of event?"

" I'm talking about a race. winner walks away with the losers machine as well"

Grimmjoww then interrupts with a lot of arrogance asking

"Hey Sesshomaru you should start looking at more women because...who is this tool"

"some person who wants to race for each others car"

"oh your talking about a pinkslip"

"I don't care what its called I will take that bet"

"are you sure that's a good idea"

"Its my choice right"

One of the party goers in the crowd over here's the conversation stands up on the hood of a citizens car and screams

"WE GOT A CHALLENGE"

the party goers stop dance and chants "RACE BATTLE", Sesshomaru's challenger walks towards his car and thinks "so you feel like you can take me on that means I'll have two" Grimmjoww warns Sesshomaru in slight concern

"I don't think this is a good idea"

"Quiet this guy asked for a race and that's just what he'll get"

He burns out and makes his way to the starting while Grimmjoww is thinking "don't tell me to shut up"


End file.
